WOWP: WizTech's New Headmaster
by Dave the Gorilla
Summary: Picking up where the WOWP Finale leaves off, Justin receives a new full-wizard wand and moves into the Headmaster's quarters at WizTech. He later receives a present from Alex and then spends the night with Juliet.


**"WOWP: WizTech's New Headmaster"**

Shortly after Justin was endowed with full-wizard powers, Professor Crumbs approached him again and presented him with a brand-new full-wizard wand. This new wand was brighter, slightly longer, and reportedly even more powerful than the Russo Family Full-Wizard Wand which Jerry would be giving to Alex. As Justin gazed at his new present, he stated that it was the most beautiful thing he had even seen – next to Juliet, of course.

Professor Crumbs then invited Justin back to WizTech to show him the Headmaster's quarters where he would now be living. Naturally, Juliet tagged along as she planned to visit him there regularly. Seeing the extravagant and posh apartment only made Justin even more excited about his new position. Afterwards, Crumbs brought them down to the Headmaster's office so Justin could sign a couple papers confirming the acceptance of his new job. When Justin saw one of the documents which stated what his annual salary would be, he almost fainted at the sight of astronomically high number. Juliet followed suit when she took a peak. In her heart, she knew she still would have loved Justin even if he had become a penniless mortal, but after realizing how wealthy he would now be, she couldn't help but let the word "jackpot" rush through her mind.

"Wow, Professor" said Justin, "and I thought the Mayor was highly paid! Are you sure that's the correct number?"

"Oh yes," replied Crumbs. "That's your salary. But I'd advise you not to let the other teachers know it's that high. They'd reek with jealously."

"That's true," agreed Justin. "And they will probably be jealous of me enough as it is without knowing about this."

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, many of WizTech's teachers have been here for hundreds of years," replied Justin. "It wouldn't be surprising if several of them became jealous that I've been promoted above them - Chancellor Tootietootie sure sounded that way when he found out."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that," replied Crumbs. "One of the reasons I chose you over them is because none of them achieved a Level 5 wizard-status prior to their family's wizard-competition."

"Really?" asked Justin. "I didn't know that."

"It's true," said Crumbs. "None of them had gotten past Level 4 when they were your age - so just remind them of that fact if they give you a hard time. You should also remind yourself that if you hadn't been demoted back to Level 1, there would have been no competition with your siblings at all because your Level 5 status would have made you the Family Wizard by default. So your sister was just darn lucky that you were only restored to Level 3, the same as her and Max, when you graduated your delinquent class."

"That's very true," admitted Justin. "But I'm sure Alex will still find ways to tease me about her winning anyway."

"Well if she does, don't let it bother you," said Crumbs. "Those tie-breaking games don't accurately prove who the better wizard is. Usually, they're won or lost simply by fluke, accident, or just plain dumb-luck. In fact, as I recall, your dad was a much better wizard than his brother and sister, but he only won the tie-breaking contest because of a technicality. So, as far as I'm concerned, you deserve the title of Family Wizard much more than your sister does."

"He's right, you know" said a voice from behind. Justin, Juliet, and Professor Crumbs turned around and saw that Alex was standing there and had heard most of their conversation.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" ask Justin.

"I came by to give you this," she said as she handed her big brother a package.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"Open it and find out, dork" his sister replied in a teasing but loving voice.

Justin unwrapped the parcel and beheld the Russo Family Wizard Robe. His thoughts then quickly recalled how he was originally given the robe by his dad when his Level 5 status was still intact and he was a shoe-in to be the Family Wizard. When he and Alex were later demoted back to Level 1, Justin reluctantly gave the robe to Max who then had a big lead. Max continued to hold the Robe even after his older siblings were reinstated because Justin didn't want to jinx himself again by trying to take it back.

Alex explained:

"When Max and I got home, he gave it to me saying that it belonged to the Russo Family Wizard. However, I had the same thought Professor Crumbs had - that you're more deserving to hold that title than I am. After all, if I didn't need the powers to be with Mason, I would have stayed a competition-dropout, and you'd be the official Family Wizard now. So I figured this rightfully belongs with you."

"Thank you, Alex" said Justin as he took the robe out of the box and put it on. "This means a lot to me."

"Well, no one deserves it more," she replied. "Besides, I also figured this would be good compensation for the fact that I just took over your old bedroom, painted it pink, and gave it to Harper."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said. "I should have seen that coming."

Professor Crumbs then turned to Alex.

"So how is Max doing right now," he asked with genuine concern.

"Believe it or not, he's actually okay with becoming a mortal," Alex replied. "He's still dating his mortal girlfriend Talia, and he says that if he had won the competition, he would have eventually given up the powers to be with her anyway. So, it's just as well that things worked out as they did."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," said Crumbs.

"Me too," said Justin. "And I have some news that should lift his spirits even more. . . ."

Justin picked up the document that showed his new salary and showed it to Alex.

"This is what I'll be getting paid for running WizTech now," he said. "And I plan to give a large chunk of this to Max and our parents so that the Substation will never be on the verge of bankruptcy again."

Much like Justin and Juliet, Alex nearly fainted when she saw the number - and she was equally impressed after seeing his new apartment and learning about some of the other perks that came with her brother's new job. She then thought to herself that if Justin wasn't her brother, Mason might have had some heavy competition for her affections.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Justin and Juliet remained upstairs in the Headmaster's quarters for a romantic candlelight dinner for two.<p>

"You know, Justin" said Juliet as they were finishing dessert, "Your birthday isn't very far off and I don't know what to get you. You're practically the man who has everything now. You have full-wizard powers, a job you're going to love, a great apartment, and all the money in the world. What else could you possibly want?"

"It's funny you should ask that," said Justin "because I did have something specific in mind. Come with me."

Justin took Juliet by the hand and led her downstairs to the boiler room where he reached into the furnace and pulled out a piece of coal.

"I don't understand" said Juliet.

"You'll see," said Justin. "Just wait a second."

He then whipped out his new full-wizard wand and pointed it at his other hand which held the coal.

"_For a ten-second length,  
><em>_Give my hand super-strength!"_

Justin's hand then glowed for a few seconds as he squeezed the piece of coal with all his superhuman might. When he opened his hand up again, the coal had been crushed to become the most beautiful diamond Juliet had ever seen. Justin then got down on one knee, held up the diamond, and said:

"Juliet Van Heusen, will you. . . ?"

"Yes!" shouted an elated Juliet, not even letting him finish. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Justin rose to his feet, put his arms around Juliet, and spun her around the room with ecstatic energy.

"Oh, Juliet, you've made me the happiest man in the world," said Justin as he kissed her passionately. "Now I truly am the man with everything."

"And I'm the woman with the perfect man" she said in response.

"We need to go back to Waverly Place and tell our parents the news," Justin then said excitedly.

"We can do that tomorrow," said Juliet. "But tonight, I'd like to do something that I've wanted to do since the day I met you."

"And what's that?" asked Justin.

Juliet didn't say anything and just smiled as she took him by the hand and led him back upstairs to the apartment and into the bedroom, dimming all the lights along the way. She then lowered him onto the bed, kissed him softly, and began to remove his clothes. . . .

**THE END**


End file.
